On That Saturday
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: Just a chapter story about the different POVs of different couples on a Saturday. I don't feel like wirting a summary, so this is the best you'll get right now. Chapter 1: DXC POV.


**Author: **Hi! I just made this because I was bored, so sorry if it's crappy! Now, this chapter of the story is based mostly on the couple DuncanXCourtney, but the other ones will have a different main couple. And this story is about different couple's points of view before and after the movie, but this one is DuncanXCourtney. Just to let you know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI. I just use the characters from there for my enjoyment.

* * *

"C'mon, Courtney! We're gonna miss the movie!"

"Hold on, Duncan! I'm almost done!"

"You said that an HOUR ago!"

"Just be patient already! We'll make it on time!"

"UGH!"

Duncan landed on Courtney's overly huge couch and looked at the clock on the wall; 6:35. Their movie was going to start in 15 minutes.

Duncan let out a frustrated sigh. _Why does she HAVE to look good for a movie?! She's only going to be in the dark anyway, so what's the point?!_

With a lack of anything better to do, Duncan decided to look around Courtney's house.

The kitchen was huge and show-offy; it had a giant sink made for two people; the counters could fit ten people plus Owen altogether. That gigantic. The walls were pure white and were obviously new; the cabinent, Duncan could tell just by the look of them, were new, could fit as much food as the fridge in one of them, and were insanely expensive; the fridge was stainless steel and as tall as DJ and Geoff put together, and the handles looked to be the same length of his arm.

The living room was the biggest room in the house and it was even more show-offy than the kitchen; it had a giant blood red couch that reached from the tip of the east wall and the tip of the south wall. There was a flat screen t.v. that hung from the north wall that was a quarter of the wall itself; there was a big glass table in the corner of that couch; the walls in the room were gray and the ceiling was white.

The hallways were wide and long and the second floor, where Courtney's room was located, was pretty much the same as the first floor, except Courtney's room was largest on the second floor. Duncan only knew that because he'd always sneak in from there, which was extremely difficult due to the ridculous height of the house. And the reason why he was so happy when he got approval to see Courtney from her parents.

They spent WAY too much money.

Duncan's mind came back to Earth. When it did, he glanced up at Courtney, and saw that the wait was worth it.

Courtney came down wearing a light green tank top that showed a little bit of her belly. Her pants were gray bell-bottoms that reached to the bottom of her ankles. She had on a pair of brown sandels, and had her hair tied up in a loose bun. Her cheeks had on a small ammount of blush, her eyes had on a small ammount of green eye shadow, and her lips had pink lip gloss on, causing them to shine. And matching her outfit was a small black purse hanging from her shoulder.

_Damn, she's HOT!_

With a smile on her face, she looked at her watch and saw that their movie would start in ten minutes. She grabbed Duncan's wrist and pulled him to her car, while he was still day dreaming about her. She pushed Duncan in the passenger seat, got in the car, and started searching for her car keys. She then started the car and drove to the movie theater.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney walked out of the movie theater, along with Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Owen, Harold, Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen. They just saw the movie Quarantine, and Bridgette, Harold, Owen and Trent were more than a little shaken up by it, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy and Leshawna were not one bit effected by the movie, and Geoff and Courtney were in between frightened and normal.

"Oh my God, that movie was SO freakin' scary!"

"Oh come on, Bridgette, you seriously can't be scared over something like _that_. It was more _funny _than _scary_."

"Be quiet, Duncan. Some people just get scared more easily than others. Like my boy, Harold. Harold, baby, are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I a-a-am-m-m-m..."

"Come on, Harold, you'll forget all about it. And besides, _Trent _was shaking and screaming more than you were."

"D-did you REALLY have t-to t-tell them th-that, Gwen?"

"I was only trying to make Harold feel a little better. And you weren't as bad as Owen. Where is Owen, anyway? And Izzy?"

The group started searching the theater lobby for the two. When they did find them, all they saw was Owen and Izzy making out. But it looked more like they were eating each others' faces off. Duncan and Leshawna let out a frustrated sigh, Gwen, Birdgette and Courtney cringed visibly, while Trent, Harold and Geoff looked like they were about to puke. After thirty more seconds of their make out session, Duncan and Gwen decided to put an end to it.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Izzy's waist, Duncan tried to wrap his arms more than halfway across Owen's waist or gut(it was hard to tell which was which.) (**Author:** Sorry if I seem to be bashing Owen.), summoned all the strength that was in their bodies, and pulled until the two were disconnected. The four of them fell hard on the ground, Izzy landing lightly on top of Gwen and Owen back-slamming onto Duncan. As soon as Owen landed on him, Duncan started flailing his arms wildly for help. Just then, he felt someone lifting Owen from him.

He looked up to see none other than DJ lift Owen off of him. He smiled for the happiness of being saved and for how happy he was to see his friend again. That smile soon faded when he saw that Heather was behind DJ.

DJ helped him up, and as soon as Duncan was back on his feet, he started to glare at Heather. Heather glared back with an equal ammount of malice. Their glaring session soon ended when Izzy started to talk.

"Oh my God, HI DJ!! I haven't seen you in a long time, I didn't know that you lived in town, why didn't you tell me this, and why is Heather here, and-"

At that moment, everyone, excluding DJ, screamed, "IZZY!! THAT'S ENOUGH!! GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO ANSWER!!"

"Okay, okay. What's got all of YOU so riled up?"

"Anyway, to respond to all of those in order: Hi Izzy, it has been a long time, I just moved in yesterday, I didn't know where you lived, and Heather's family moved with mine, she's my girlfriend and we're on a date here."

"WHAT!?"

"What do you mean 'WHAT'? You all find it so hard to believe that DJ and I are together?"

"Well, the answer to that is, hell yeah it's hard to believe", Bridgette yelled. "She didn't do anything to you, did she, DJ?"

"What are you talking about? I'm her boyfriend, willingly."

"She definitely brain-washed you, DJ. She must be a level ninth witch. I mean, she fits the description for one _perfectly_! She has the personality for one, that evil gleam in her eyes, her-"

"I'M NOT A WITCH, YOU MORON!!"

Harold immediately cowered behind Leshawna for protection.

DJ stepped in front of Heather with a scolding look on his face. He then spoke in a level tone, "Babe, you promised that you wouldn't burst at people like that."

Heather's face instantly became a cross of frustration and guilt. "I'm sorry, Deejie."

Gwen leaned close to Courtney's ear and snickered, "Deejie? They certainly have the cheesy nick-names in a relationship down."

"No kidding."

Heather heard the two and shot her signature glare at them. The two friends cringed inwardly and kept silent. She turned back to look at DJ and continued her apology. "I really am sorry, it's just that it's hard for me to fight such a strong habit."

"It's alright, Babe. Just try not to do it again."

"Okay. Anyway, we should get going, our movie is going to start soon."

"You're right. Well, see ya, guys!"

"Bye", they all exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Courtney and Duncan got home around 10:30. The movie ended around 8:oo, but they spent the rest of their time hanging out at random spots. So now hte both of them were extremely tired from walking for most of the day.

Courtney dragged herself out of the car, and realized that she didn't drop off Duncan at his house. She must have been to tired to remember.

Before she could go back in the car and drop off Duncan, she found him leaning on the hood of the car and smirking suggestively at her. And before Courtney could reason with him, he kissed her full on the lips. She couldn't resist and found herself kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they both pulled back for air, she looked him straight in the eye and said, "I have to drive you home, Duncan. If I don't, then you're parents will think that you vandalized another building, like that time on Valentine's Day."

"Relax, Princess. I'll just call them and say that I'm crashing at Geoff's tonight, like I did when I used to sneak in to see you at night."

Courtney thought hard about the suggestion. She finally chose. She looked back up at Duncan and told him in a low voice, "They're gone on a business trip until next Monday morning..."

Duncan grinned and pulled her closer to him. "Well, then we won't have to worry about themwaking up in the middle of the night..."

With their decision made, they walked back into the house, hand-in-hand, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Author: **MY FINGERS!! THEY'RE BLEEDING!! Well, that's chapter one. And sorry if it seemed like I was bashing Owen and if Courtney seemed OOC, and if I did, then I'll work on that for the next chapter, which will be in either the POV of Gwen and Trent, Birdgette and Geoff, or Izzy and Owen.

Until then!


End file.
